1. Field
The embodiments relate to safety products, and in particular to an electronic flare system and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ignited flares have been used for a long time to warn other drivers of obstacles or to be cautious in approaching. To employ these type of flares, a person must exit their vehicle ignite the flare and then place the flare ahead of their vehicle to warn other drivers. When people do this, they are placing themselves at risk with other motorists. Also, if the driver is in an accident or becomes sick, they cannot exit their vehicle to employ such a flare.
When motorists are involved in accidents where there may be no lighting equipment or in case the motorist's vehicle has left a roadway, it can sometimes take a very long time for this motorist to be found, or even be seen on the road. Even if the vehicle's lights are turned on, the vehicle can be positioned where the lights cannot be seen. Also, the lights on the vehicle may not be operable due to a disconnection of the vehicle's battery.